The present disclosure is directed to a method for setting the axial preload in a bearing assembly, which bearing assembly includes two rolling-element bearings that are pressable against each other in an axial direction. Each rolling-element bearing includes at least one bearing outer ring and at least one bearing inner ring. At least one row of rolling elements is disposed between the inner and outer ring, and the rolling elements are preferably retained by a cage.
The setting (adjusting) of the preload—in particular in a tapered roller bearing or angular contact ball bearing—is a relatively time-consuming and/or complex process and sometimes also an inaccurate process.
It is conventionally known to set the correct bearing preload by measuring the friction torque of the bearing. An increase of the friction torque corresponds to (means) an increase of the bearing preload, and the preload can thus be determined from the measured friction torque. Under this conventional procedure, the preload is gradually increased by tightening a clamping nut. Upon reaching a predetermined value of the friction torque, the clamping nut is then secured so as to prevent rotation.
Another known method for setting a preload is to measure the components in the preload circuit/closed-path and then generate the required preload path using a shim; the desired preload is then fixed or maintained by tightening a nut against a stop.